


Always Be Your Baby

by InfluentialDebauchery



Series: Kinder Klub [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Incest, Lolicon, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matilda is having a tea party with Mr. Kuma Teddy. When her father decides to take a break from work and catch up on bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be Your Baby

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a little rushed, but I was trying to keep up with where my thoughts were going.

In the center of the pinkest room imaginable, sat a table covered with a finely crafted tea set, and at the head seat was a darling little girl. All smiles with bouncing golden curls, bright violet eyes, and dimples on appled checks.

"Mr. Kuma would you like more tea?" Matilda asked the stuffed white bear to her left.

The bear simply nodded once and held up the porcelain cup to be refreshed. Which Matilda poured an amber liquid into.

"Alfred got in trouble again today." Matilda said with a bubbly giggle. Mr. Kuma stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "He thought it would be funny to use Daddy's tie as a kite tail."

Mr. Kuma shook his head in disapproval.

"I know," Matilda clucked her tongue as she reached for another cookie, "that's what I said - 'serves him right'."

She was just about to ask Mr. Kuma if he too wanted another sweet; when there was a light rap on Matilda's bedroom door.

"Mattie sweetheart?" Arthur's voice inquired, "Might I come in?"

"Of course you can Papa." Matilda giggled at her father's question. 

She was always happy to see him when she could. Since Arthur was always busy working in his office. Matilda never understood why grown up problems always outweighed everything else.

Arthur closed the door behind him and took the unoccupied seat to her right at the tea table.

"Would you like some Papa?" Matilda asked as she reached for the tea pot.

Arthur chose a cup and handed it to her, "I would love some."

Mr. Kuma deciding to take this moment to excuse himself and probably to see what shenanigans Matilda's brother was up to.

When the door softly clicked shut upon Mr. Kuma's exit; Arthur tucked a loose strand behind his daughter's ear.

"You are growing into quite the lovely lady." Arthur continued to smooth her hair, before kissing the top of her head, and giving her a soft smile. "Soon you will no longer be my little girl. You will go from seven to seventeen in a heartbeat.

Matilda couldn't help playfully rolling her eyes, "I will always be your baby Papa."

"Will you now?"

Matilda resolutely nodded.

"How about Papa's baby sitting in my lap?" Arthur asked her with open arms.

Golden pigtails bounced as Matilda jumped up and into the arms and lap of her father.

"Now that's a girl." Arthur said as he breathed in her sweet scent. 

Placing another kiss atop her head, moving to her cheek, and lightly brushing his lips against her neck - as if innocently nuzzling Matilda.

This caused Matilda to jerk back on her father's lap laughing, he did it again, and she slid forward trying to keep from being tickled.

Arthur did this several more times causing his daughter to slide around his lap. It also began to arouse him. The feel of her small ass grinding on him.

"Daddy! Stop it!" Matilda yelled through a wail of laughter and the poor girl was almost in tears.

"Alright. We wouldn't want you to tinkle yourself." 

He chuckled as he brushed.. one of her pigtails away and kissed her throat a little rougher this time. Making his precious girl gasp and go still for a moment in confusion.

Arthur put a little more pressure into the next one and caressed the spot with his tongue as he did.

"Daddy?" Matilda asked a little breathless. "What are you doing?"

He suckled and nibbled her earlobe, causing Matilda to tremble, and breathed into her ear, "Bonding with my little girl."

Matilda didn't argue. She loved spending time with her Papa anyway she could and what her Papa was doing felt really good. Matilda found herself melting her back into him; relaxing completely and giving her Papa full access and control over her body.

Hands cupped her flat chest and then ran up and down the length of her upper body. As Arthur moved from her ear and began giving fervent kisses to her small jawline.

Matilda was a quivering breathless mess and her Papa's lap began to feel hard. Everytime she squirmed or rocked against him - her ass would roll over the mound of curious flesh.

Finally Arthur scooter her back until she was precariously sitting on his abdomen and proceeded to undo his slacks. A long appendage sprang from the opened fabric; Matilda leaned back frightened by it.

"Shhh...it's alright. It's just Papa's cock and its excited to see you." 

Arthur took one of Matilda's hands into his own, placing it on the head of his cock, and having her palm glide down the shaft.

The 'cock' as her papa had called it - was warm, hard, and had a silky feel to the flesh.

"Usually Papa sticks his cock in a woman's area, but you are a bit too young."

"Then what are you going to do with your cock?"

In response Arthur slid her back down into his lap, until her own sex was flushed with his, causing her to be almost in a reclining position against his chest. Arthur grabbed her by the hips with a few of his fingers under her ass; slowly he began rubbing her clothed slit up and down his cock.

Arthur silently thankful she had worn a dress for this. 

Matilda could feel her tiny nub tingle from the friction and slowly she was getting wet 'down there'. Almost as if she had peed herself, but she knew that wasn't the case. She trusted her Papa.

When Arthur thought she was slick enough through her panties; he closed her legs, clamping her thighs around his cock and began to move her faster.

He noticed how her breathing had deepened, she made hiccuping gasps, and her tiny body twitched from small orgasms racking her child's frame.

Matilda entire body felt hot, but especially so between her legs. Her little pussy tingled all over and her head was swimming because what Papa was doing felt so good.

She had to keep from crying out as Papa's cock pistoned between her legs. Matilda would watch as the head of it disappeared between her compressed thighs and would pop out again.

Matilda felt her Papa's shirt becoming soaked from sweat and his breathing was becoming labored. Every now and then his grasp on her hips would tighten and the hold would relax as he groaned.

"Oh baby..." Arthur whispered in her ear, his voice gravelly, "Papa's about to come all over your cunt."

Matilda simply nodded at his words. Her mind was too overwhelmed to comprehend anything being said.

Suddenly Matilda cried out as her father's grip became tighter on her hips, pressing her legs together tightly as possible, and he was moving her up and down at a frantic pace.

Matilda began letting out whimpering sobs because it felt so good, she just didn't know how to handle the pleasure. Her whole body shook as a pressure built up in her core and tears began to leak from her eyes as she let out a little yell and came all over her daddy's cock.

A few seconds later her Papa let out a loud groan in her ear, his back arching off the chair, and hot goopy stuff began to shoot out of his cock and all over her legs and tummy.

Exhausted. Arthur leaned back in the chair and plopped Matilda back into his lap. The two of them trying to slow down there labored breathing.

Matilda still couldn't find her voice and opted for just sitting there and snuggling into her Papa's chest. Arthur smoothing her sweat-soaked curls out of her face, as he smiled down at her, and kissed the top of her head.

Matilda smiled as he did so. Happy that she now had another reason to see more of her father and cementing the fact that she would always be his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I take fanfiction requests. Please look at my profile for details.


End file.
